The 39th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The following Actors have submitted themselves for consideration. This year a top 10 will be announced on March 2nd, 2012 and the final nominations come out in May. Lead Actor Pre-Nominees *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, GH) *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, GH) *Don Diamont (Bill Spencer, B&B) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, GH) *Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward, AMC) *John McCook (Eric Forrester, B&B) *Michael Muhney (Adam Newman, Y&R) *Stephen Nichols (Tucker McCall, Y&R) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Clint Buchanan, OLTL) *Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, AMC) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, OLTL) Previous Winners in this category: Williams, Benard, Geary, Woods Previous Nominees in this category: Irizarry, McCook, Burton, Nichols Never Nominatied in this category: Diamont, verDorn, Muhney Others who submitted for consideration *Ricky Paull Goldin (Jake Martin, AMC) *Jack Wagner (Dominick Marone, B&B) *Galen Gering (Rafe Hernandez, DAYS) *James Scott (E.J. DiMera, DAYS) *Michael Easton (John McBain, OLTL) Lead Actress Prenominees *Crystal Chappell (Carly Manning, DAYS) *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, Y&R) *Kassie Wesley DePaiva (Blair Cramer, OLTL) *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, B&B) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, AMC) *Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, OLTL) *Melody Thomas Scott (Nikki Newman, Y&R) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers Newman, Y&R) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, B&B) *Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, GH) Previous winners in this category: Flannery, Wright, Slezak, Cooper, Stafford Previous Nominees that haven't won in this category: Morgan, Chappell,DePaiva, Scott. Never Nominationed in this category: Tom Others who submitted for consideration: *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, AMC) *Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan Forrester, B&B) *Hunter Tylo (Taylor Hayes, B&B) *Deidre Hall (Marlena Evans Black, DAYS) *Alison Sweeney (Samantha Hernandez, DAYS) *Kelly Monaco (Sam McCall, GH) *Florencia Lozano (Tea Delgado, OLTL) *Hillary B. Smith (Nora Hanen, OLTL) Supporting Actor Prenominees *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, GH) *Matthew Ashford (Jack Deveraux, DAYS) *Sean Blakemore (Shawn Butler, GH) *Scott Clifton (Liam Cooper, B&B) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, GH) *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, AMC) *Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, Y&R) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, Y&R) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, GH) *John Wesley Shipp (Eddie Ford, OLTL) Previous Winners in this category: Knight, Jackson, Shipp, Miller, Rikaart Previous Nominees in this category: Knight, Anderson, Jackson, Thompson, Shipp, Miller, Rikaart Never Nominationed in this category: Clifton, Ashford, Blakemore, Others who submitted for consideration: *Jacob Young (JR Chandler, AMC) *Texas Battle (Marcus Forrester, B&B) *Aaron D. Spears (Justin Barber, B&B) *Shawn Christian (Daniel Jonas, DAYS) *Brandon Barash (Johnny Zacchara, GH) *Jason Cook (Matt Hunter, GH) *Scott Reeves (Steve Webber, GH) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, GH) *Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, OLTL) *Mark Lawson (Brody Lovett, OLTL) *Jeff Branson (Ronan Malloy, Y&R) Supporting Actress Prenominees *Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, GH) *Nadia Bjorlin (Chloe Lane, DAYS) *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, AMC) *Genie Francis (Genevieve Atkinson, Y&R) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, GH) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, Y&R) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, GH) *Debbi Morgan (Harmony Hamilton, Y&R) *Gina Tognoni (Kelly Cramer, OLTL) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole DiMera, DAYS) Previous Winners in this category: Grahn, Tognoni, Francis, Morgan Previous Nominees in this category: Egan, Zucker, Grahn, Tognoni, Francis, Morgan Never Nominated in this category: Bjorlin, Berman Others who submitted for consideration: *Rebecca Budig (Greenlee Smythe, AMC) *Lindsay Hartley (Cara Martin, AMC) *Christina Bennett Lind (Bianca Montgomery, AMC) *Cady McClain (Dixie Martin, AMC) *Chrishell Stause (Amanda Martin, AMC) *Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, B&B) *Jennifer Gareis (Donna Logan, B&B) *Alley Mills (Pamela Douglas, B&B) *Valerie Wildman (Fay Walker, DAYS) *Carolyn Hennesy (Diane Miller, GH) *Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri, GH) *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, GH) *Kelly Sullivan (Kate Howard, GH) *Melissa Archer (Natalie Buchanan Banks, OLTL) *Ilene Kristen (Roxanne Balsom, OLTL) *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan, OLTL) Younger Actor Prenominees *Eddie Alderson (Matthew Buchanan, OLTL) *Casey Jon Deidrick (Chad DiMera, DAYS) *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, GH) *Adam Gregory (Thomas Forrester, B&B) *David A. Gregory (Robert Ford, OLTL) *Bryton James (Devon Winters, Y&R) *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, DAYS) *Nathan Parsons (Ethan Lovett, GH) *Kevin Schmidt (Noah Newman, Y&R) *Austin Williams (Shane Morasco, OLTL) Previous Winners in this category: James Previous Nominees in this category: Massey, Duell, James Never Nominated in this category: Adam Gregory, Deidrick, Parsons, Alderson, David Gregory, Williams, Schmidt Others who submitted for consideration: *Patrick J. Gibbons (Sam Manning, OLTL) *Andrew Trischitta (Jack Manning, OLTL) Younger Actress Prenominees *Lexi Ainsworth (Kristina Corinthos-Davis, GH) *Camila Banus (Gabi Hernandez, DAYS) *Molly Burnett (Melanie Jonas, DAYS) *Natalie Hall (Colby Chandler, AMC) *Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson, DAYS) *Christel Khalil (Lily Ashby, Y&R) *Kate Mansi (Abigail Deveraux, DAYS) *Kim Matula (Hope Logan, B&B) *Haley Pullos (Molly Lansing Davis, GH) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, B&B) Previous Winners in this category: none Previous Nominees in this category: Burnett, Hennig, Ainsworth, Khalil Never Nominated in this category: Hall, Matula, Wood, Banus, Mansi, Pullos Others who submitted for consideration: *Danielle Parker (Emma Lavery, AMC) *Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, OLTL) *Shenell Edmonds (Destiny Evans, OLTL) Statistics Previous Emmy Winners (Prenominees only) *Maurice Benard *Julie Marie Berman *Steve Burton *Crystal Chappell *Scott Clifton *Jeanne Cooper *Susan Flannery *Genie Francis *Anthony Geary *Nancy Lee Grahn *Vincent Irizarry *Jonathan Jackson *Bryton James *Michael E. Knight *Billy Miller *Debbi Morgan *Greg Rikaart *John Wesley Shipp *Erika Slezak *Michelle Stafford *Gina Tognoni *Heather Tom *Darnell Williams *Jerry Ver Dorn *Robert S. Woods *Laura Wright Prenominees Never Nominated for a Daytime Emmy *Eddie Alderson *Matthew Ashford *Camila Banus *Nadia Bjorlin *Sean Blakemore *Don Diamont *Casey Jon Deidrick *Adam Gregory *David Gregory *Natalie Hall *Kate Mansi *Kimberly Matula *Michael Muhney *Danielle Parker *Nathan Parsons *Jacqueline MacInnes Woods